


How Do You Feel?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Eyes, Green Eyes, Love Confessions, M/M, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has lived a long and hard life.<br/>Now he has to answer a question, one that he has been trying to avoid all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, my first published work.....so yeah, no pressure.  
> Anyway, Enjoy ;)  
> I own nothing except the writing

A light breeze came through the house, travelling through the open windows and becoming almost audible; like a sigh sending warm breath in a wave of relief. The house was empty. The man who owned the house stood in the garden outside, when the breeze hit him...and he knew what it meant.  
“Hello, Cas”  
He didn’t turn around, but knew the angel was there just the same. Although his former emotion had been anger, he did not speak in an annoyed tone, instead in a hushed whisper; as if a raised voice would awaken a sleeping thought.  
“Hello, Dean”  
His voice was different, Dean could hear. It held power now, but not like before. It didn’t have a ridged beat, a solider-like sternness that sounded like a razor cutting a dead straight line. Now the razor was cutting water.  
The hunter and the angel stood silent for a moment, but not uncomfortably. They were both watching.  
“Texas?”  
The question was an apology, Dean knew.  
“Yeah”  
The answer was an acceptance, Cas knew.  
“Why?”  
Dean still hadn’t turned around, and Cas hadn’t looked at him yet, but both had syncopated their breathes, without realising, without thinking. 

 

“It has good burgers.”  
The sentence could have been considered a deterrent, but fortunately Cas understood the meaning behind it.  
Good burgers were the only thing Dean knew about this place; the only thing he could think upon.  
“You got your angel mojo back”  
“Some of it”  
A pause, which contained only the sound of Dean’s thoughts.  
“Which part?”  
“The right part”  
Then Dean turned and looked at him.  
He still had the same trench coat on, the same suite and the same brown hair.  
But his eyes.  
His eyes.  
“…eyes are the gateway to the soul.”  
Dean muttered under his breathe, without really meaning too.  
Cas smiled quietly.  
“If that is true, your soul must be blinding. It is, I know.”  
Then Dean realised why Cas was different. His eyes were blue. Not just blue but blue. It was like he was staring into the depths of the deepest ocean. And that’s what was different. Cas has depth. He had emotion, and not the experimenting ones he’d had as a human.  
Then Dean knew this is what angels were mean to look like.  
It was only after this array of thoughts, that he realised what Cas had said.  
For once he didn’t blush, he didn’t correct him, he just smiled. Because Dean knew, he knew what Cas saw. Dean had just looked into the eyes of pure perfection, and if Cas saw the same thing in his, then he couldn’t argue. He couldn’t convince him otherwise…because nobody could convince Dean that Cas didn’t have the most beautiful soul in all creation. 

 

Dean turned back to the setting sun, looking at all the colours which suddenly didn’t look as glorious anymore.  
“So…it’s the end huh? No more hunting the bad guys?”  
“That depends on your point of view.”  
Dean realised he could feel Cas’ words, and saw him out of the corner of his eyes behind him, looking on at the end of all things.  
“What’s that mean?”  
Cas sighed, and nothing could have ever made Dean Winchester calmer.  
“A new sun will rise even as the old one sets”  
Cas was now beside him, and Dean turned to him again.  
“A new story huh….I like the sound of that”  
“But a chapter must end before a new one can be written…so tell me Dean. After all of the things that have happened and after every one word answer you gave me. How do you feel?”  
Dean considered the answer and looked back at the orange sky.  
The light reflected their shadows on the wall of the empty house and a dark hand merged into one as the other was taken.  
“I feel good Cas….I real good”


End file.
